


Human Shield

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Human shield, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Thor, Minor Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: There was no one to save Tony.Or at least that’s what he thought.The Hulk drops in front of him, seemingly falling from the sky.





	Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this earlier, just getting it posted. Some of these are short some are long, I don't know what's happening. Also don't know about this one as I was trying something not Ironstrange.

They were out among battle, right in the middle of New York. It wasn’t going well for the avengers and it was going even worse for Tony. His Iron Man armor was failing and he wasn’t too sure why. At this point all he knew was it wasn’t going to last much longer. 

He stands and starts walking as quickly as he can to find a safe place, as fast as he can go anyway. It was more limping than walking, his entire body hurt and felt like it was on fire.

Before long he knew he wasn’t going to make it to the shelter he was seeking as there was someone right in front of him, blasters at the ready. He raises his arm, ready to fight but nothing happens, his suit already too far gone. 

Slowly, his arm lowers as he looks to the alien in front of him, knowing this was then end, there was no being spared. Everyone else was already in a battle. There was no one to save him.

Or at least that’s what he thought.

The Hulk drops in front of him, seemingly falling from the sky. The force of his weight shaking the ground and easily knocking Tony down.

Making sure that Tony is behind him and safe he takes the blast himself. Moaning in pain but still able to knock the alien away.

Tony had shut his eyes, or passed out when he hit the ground, he wasn’t sure which. All he knows is that when he opens them again the Hulk is no longer there, instead replaced by Bruce. He would like to say he ran over to the other man but the truth is, it was more of a crawl. Pulling the other into his arms he checks him over, making sure he was breathing and hand a pulse, all of the necessities. 

“You idiot Brucie.” He whispers softly once he knows he’s alive, holding his unconscious body close. 

He doesn’t realize the battle was over until Steve walks over and places a hand on his shoulder, making him look up, then around at their surroundings. 

“Come on Tony, we need to get you both checked out.” He says, helping him stand up as Thor comes over to help with getting Bruce.

“What happened anyway?” Steve asks, looking down at Tony.

Tony shook his head, not wanting to talk about it right now. Not yet. There was other things he needed to worry about first like what he was going to say to the doctor once he woke up and how hard he was going to slap him when he was healthy again. 

He refused to let the ‘if’ enter his mind as he walked away with Steve’s arm around him, helping him and Bruce being carried by Thor.


End file.
